


I'm your man- I mean I'm not your man, I wasn't making a pass at you.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The bromance series. [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Bromance, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Flash Forward, Mild Language, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy, post season one of Jessica Jones, post season two of Daredevil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: When he “broods” (Matt thinks about his past, he does not brood) or is bullshiting himself Jessica manages to pull him out of his mind with her crass words and harsh truth. When Jessica is drowning in her demons he takes her out to patrol with him. (He will never forget and never stop finding humor in how easy it is for her to convince the people she’s fighting that she has laser eyes too.) She flat out refuses to wear a protective suit even when he offers for Melvin to make one for him. After her refusal she mutters under her breathe how she will not be the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen sidekick known as Camel Toe. While Matt heard her he didn’t understand until Trish explains it after he tells her about the incident.





	1. Drabbles.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluspirits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluspirits/gifts).



Even though it still hurts Matt can’t help but think of Foggy right now. Foggy would make a joke about Matt’s character development even though it’s not that. The PI (always PI, Matt prefers that term instead of the term, private dick, Jessica prefers calling herself) that Matt works with is a no fuss no muss beauty who loves leather jackets and is alcoholic. (Matt is not going to try to take a speck out of Jessica’s eye when he has the same speck in his that he isn’t going to try to remove.)

 

Her “questionable character” happened while Matt was dealing with Castle and The Hand (with Karen and Elektra). 

He still feels guilt for not being there for Jessica. For Hope whose case Matt would have taken if he hadn’t been dealing (and failing) with the Castle case and Elektra at the time.

When Jessica sees the look he gets over his face she always tell him to ‘get your brooding ass over it Murdock. The Devil of Hell Kitchen can’t hold every New Yorker’s hands no matter how much you want to. You were dealing with zombie ninjas. That was your big bad to fight Matt. Mine was Killgrave. We’re even.’

 

It takes time for Matt to realize that it’s no longer just his city anymore. While the Avengers are off saving the world Jessica and him are saving New York and it's citizens. 

\- 

They’re polar opposites. Yet, somehow, they manage to work. It might have something to do with with the fact they are both broken and they do not care to fixed;  
not even by the ones they love. 

Foggy and his worn disproval of Matt's nightly activities flash in his mind at this realization. 

Jessica denies loving anyone. She admits to caring about a select few (Tris, Malcolm, him, and a man named Luke) but she does not love them. She hasn’t loved a person since the car crash that had killed her family is what she tells him when he has to stay in because of injuries and she graciously shares her ice cream and Netflix. 

It’s a lie. Matt never tells Jessica that it is. Somethings are better left unsaid is something he’s learnt in the past year.

 

When he “broods” (Matt thinks about his past - he does not brood) or is bullshiting himself Jessica manages to pull him out of his mind with her crass words of harsh truths. 

When Jessica is drowning in her demons he takes her out to patrol with him. (He will never forget and never stop finding humor in how easy it is for her to convince the people she’s fighting that she has laser eyes.) She flat out refuses to wear a protective suit even when he offers for Melvin to make one for him. After her refusal she mutters under her breathe how she will not be the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen sidekick known as Camel Toe. While Matt heard her he didn’t understand until Trish explains it after he tells her about the incident.

\- 

Matt doesn’t have to ask for Jessica to tell him. Foggy is alright if you count drowning in paperwork for a legal case alright. 

Primarily Jessica nowadays does cases for Matt and his clients but when she does occasionally do a job for Hogarth she always manages to check on Matt’s former business partner who now works at the same legal firm.

He’s the one Matt misses the most. The one that hurts Matt the most whenever the man thinks about the past year and the mistakes he's made. Jessica knows that Foggy means more than Matt lets on but Jessica never pushes to know about their past. Matt has never pushed about knowing Killgrave or Luke so Jessica leaves it be.

-

There is no easy way to put it. It just has to be said.

"You're pregnant,” is the first thing he says to her when he walks into their office. He’s spent the entire night thinking about this and what it means. He wants to rip the band aid off quickly and he has. A thud then the sound of paper scattering.

 

"Sorry.” Malcolm apologies and Matt takes it that Malcolm dropped some files. The only sound Matt can hear in the room is creaking of bones as Malcolm bends down and picks up the pappers. Jessica is quiet and while she has every right to be at this revelation it still unnerves him. Quiet is something Jessica should never be and never has been in all the time Matt has spent with her.

"How do you know?” Jessica asks in what can only be described as a small voice. She doesn’t ask him if he’s joking because she must know he would never joke like this.

“There’s another heartbeat.” 

Jessica shallows. "I figured that the puking was bad alcohol and I brushed off my period as residue stress.” She doesn’t have to voice what had caused the residue stress. Everyone in the room knows just like everyone in the room knew how Matt spent his nights.

 

There’s silence in the room. There’s many things Matt wants to voice. I’ll help. Are you keeping it? (Matt wants her to keep the baby but it’s not his decision to make. And even if Jessica does get an abortion Matt will still be there as her friend no matter his religious beliefs.) But Malcolm beats him to it.

 

“If you decide to keep it you do know you're going to stop drinking?” 

It’s probably a good thing that Jessica does not in fact have laser eyes because if she did Matt was willing to bet that Malcolm would be a pile of smoking ashes. Matt felt himself giving a genuine smile for the first time in months. He- no, they would be able to get through this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: All of my works are without beta except for one. This isn't the one. I fixed some grammar mistakes in this chapter but if you see any please tell me and I'll sure to fix them asp.


	2. Ice cream and confessions.

Jessica’s keeping the baby so unfortunately for her she can’t drink and can no longer go on patrol with Matt. Life sucks but it’s no longer hell for her (which is ironic considering she recently became friends with a Devil). 

 

The best next thing to alcohol in Jessica’s book is Rocky Road ice cream. Wisely Malcolm had stocked her freezer and the office’s freezer after he dumped all the alcohol - hidden and unhidden- in both places while Jessica was still making her decision to keep the baby that was in her. Said earlier freezer Jessica opens before plopping down on her couch that Matt has taken over like some sort of weed. 

 

“Ow!” He cries out as he pulls his legs away from her side of her couch. Jessica doesn’t apologize and Matt doesn’t ask her to. It’s because she’s pregnant....or because she has the ice cream and their spoons in her hands. Probably the both actually since this is Matt. 

 

Jessica opens the ice-cream and hands Matt his spoon before she starts digging in. 

 

“So I’ve been told talking about stuff helps just like jogging. Which are two things that make me feel like crap,” Jessica confesses. “I’ve dealt with my problems through alcohol and recently patrolling with you. I can’t do either anymore because I’m knocked up and I’m planning to keep the baby.” 

 

Until now Jessica hadn’t told anyone that she’s decided to keep the baby. (Trish is going to be slightly pissed she told Matt before her.) She stares anywhere- mostly at the ice cream in it’s container- but at Matt who's probably beaming like a kid on Christmas morning because of Jessica confession. Matt, the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen, is Catholic. Who would have believed that? Anyway Catholics don’t like abortions but Matt has actually been cool about Jessica deciding if she going to keep the baby. 

 

...It’s appreciated and that's why Jessica sharing her favorite ice-cream with him instead of hogging it. 

 

“Luke’s the father,” Jessica hasn’t told Matt anything about Luke besides the name. Luke left. Left her and (the shitty part about it is that Jessica can’t blame him even though she wants to so much) it still hurts but the cruel thing about this shitty world is that life goes on. It always has it always will. No matter if your parents and your younger twirp of brother dies in car crash and you're the only survivor. No matter if you get raped, murder a woman, and are completely helpless the whole time (there are many things in the Jessica’s hates and being helpless is one of them). Life goes on when you kill Killgrave and Luke leaves. Jessica is going to try to take a page out of life’s book and move on. So far it hasn’t worked at all for her which sucks. But Jessica use to sucks so she’ll survive; she always has. 

 

“Have I have ever told you how I know Luke?” She hasn’t but Jessica is stalling. 

 

“No you haven’t.” Matt moves his spoon back into the container to scoop more of the chocolatey goodness that is Rocky Road. 

 

“I killed his wife when I was under Killgrave commands,” Jessica admits and watches as Matt’s spoon pauses for a three seconds before he lifts it out of the container. 

 

“Jessica,” he’s using the ‘stop blaming yourself for your actions that weren’t yours’ voice. Jessica winces. 

 

“He told me to get rid of her. He didn’t say kill her Matt.” Jessica eyes are burning but she doesn’t cry. She refuses to.“So before you say don’t you dare tell me it’s not my fault because it is.” 

 

They eat ice-cream in silence for several minutes. One thing Jessica loves about Matt - keywords ‘are loves about’ Jessica is not in love with Matt Murdock no matter what Trish thinks- is that he’s knows when not to push a subject. It’s something she does for him in return whenever his past year comes up. 

 

“After I killed Reva I don’t how but Killgrave power no longer worked on me but I didn’t know until much later when he returned.” Jessica has never told anyone how Killgrave lost his control on her. Jessica has never believed the whole confessing is good for the soul thing until now. She’s not confessing though. She’s just talking to Matt - to a friend. 

 

“After Killgrave died,” Jessica drops her spoon and makes air quotes with her fingers at the Killgrave died. “I found out that Luke and Reva were together and I watched over him.” Watch over is an eloquent way of saying stalking. Matt doesn’t call her out on it. Matt is firm against not calling out shit in Jessica’s eye when he’s got the same shit in his eye; aka being a hypocrite. Matt patrols of Hell Kitchen always end up near the apartment that Foggy stays in. He’s watches over Foggy like a guardian angel- no a guardian devil. Jessica cracks a smile at that thought. 

 

“We started sleeping together. I didn’t tell him. Killgrave came back into my life like the bad penny he is- was.” Jessica not going to tell Matt that Luke’s powers saved his life that night when the bar exploded or that Luke has powers. It’s not her secret to tell. 

 

“Luke wanted to hurt the bus driver that was blamed for Reva death who was still driving buses. I couldn’t let him. I told him. Then Killgrave got a hold of Luke. He told me he forgave me now he understood what it was not to be able to control your own actions when Killgrave had you under his control. I teamed up with him to hunt Killgrave down to learn that Killgrave still controlled him. After the realization that I wasn’t truly forgiven Killgrave ordered Luke to kill me. Luke told me to do what I had to do while fighting him. I shot him and took him to the hospital. That’s how I met Claire.” 

 

Claire was the person who came up with the idea of them sharing an office when Matt had told her he needed to rent out half his office. 

 

“I left Luke in Claire’s hands before I went to handle Killgrave. I killed Killgrave and Luke left soon after. Then Claire showed up at my place asking if I needed a new office considering the sudden popularity. I honestly can’t say I that I miss my neighbors and you know the rest.” 

 

“When he left did he give you a way to contact him?” Matt asked carefully. 

 

“No. I could find him after all I am a private dick.” Jessica smirked as Matt winced at Jessica’s preferred term of her job. “But I not. I don’t want him to come back just because he knocked me up Matt. I might be considered a bitch because I’m not telling him that he’s got a kid but I’m still going to do it. I’m going to have this baby and give him time. It’s not like I’m the only single parent in New York. And I’m not going to be alone. I have Trish, Malcolm, and you.”

 

Jessica got up and threw the empty ice cream container in the trash before placing the two used spoons in the sink. She walked over to the couch and sat back down on her side. Jessica fell asleep thinking of how Trish would be called Aunt Patsy, Malcolm as Uncle Malcolm, and Matt would be the “devil uncle.”


	3. Hellcat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica reaction to learning Trish has become Hellcat behind her back.

Jessica honestly does try to stay calm because stress isn’t healthy for her right now while she’s pregnant. But it’s hard for her. She's never been good at calming her anger.

“Jesus Trish what in hell were you thinking?” Matt winces as she uses his Lord’s name in vain but continue to stay out of the argument for now. 

“I was thinking I could help out.” Trish answer makes Jessica want to do something that the Hulk (Jessica finally learnt the green guy’s name) is great at. Breaking shit in anger. Jessica doesn’t though instead she tries the deep breathing trick to see if it will work in calming her for once. 

It doesn’t. 

“By running around in a sparkling yellow and blue camel toe outfit calling yourself Hellcat?” Jessica retorts. “Also what is with devil and hell names anyway?” She asks (yells really) in exasperation. 

“Just because I don’t have superpowers doesn’t mean I can’t help others Jessica,” Trish tells her in calm voice. Like one would use on a child. Jessica hates that voice. She isn’t a child - hell she’s with one!- and hasn’t been for years so why must Trish use that goddamn calm, reasonable voice on her? 

Matt injects for the first time since the argument broke out between the two adoptive sister. “Jessica-” now Matt is using the that calm voice too. This just wasn’t Jessica day was it. “- Trish is good fighter. She just needs a better suit that more protective and non sparkling along with someone watching her back.” 

Jessica’s eyes are burning. She’s going to end up crying in frustration because of these two morons. God does she hate crying. Or looking weak. There are many things Jessica is- alcoholic, cheap pride, super powered, ptsd, pregnant, orphan, and private detective- but being weak, being a crybaby is not one of those things. But Luke ended up knocking up (and she has ended up keeping it) so she more emotional than she likes. 

“Why do you out of everyone in New York need to be a hero?” Why do you- the only family I got left- need to be a goddamn hero? 

Trish gives her a small smile. “I can’t help it.” 

Oh God. Jessica really was going to cry now. Those words were a repeat from when Jessica had told Trish when she had protected her from her (and Jessica’s through adoption) asshole of a mother.  
“I hate you,” there’s no real heat in Jessica's words. 

Trish gives a full smile this time. She’s gotta know she’s won the argument. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next drabble/chapter will be Frank thanking Jessica for handling (the right way) Killgrave while he was busy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cannot be brave without fear, you cannot be good if there isn’t darkness in you. And there was darkness in Matt. There was devilness in him long before he had become Hell's Kitchen’s Daredevil. 
> 
> ...Or Killgrave isn't as dead as Matt was told and for once Matt will let Frank kill the man (if he could be called that) when he cannot.

Matthew “Matt” Murdock is human and therefore he’s sins. But because he’s human- a sinner- does not mean he should just sin frivolously. He will sin but that does mean he should just sin because it’s easy the path. Because committing a sin won't knock him down (Murdock men may get knocked down but they always get back up) when not committing the sin will. 

Thou shalt not kill. 

Killing was a sin. There has only been one time Matt has contemplated murder and one time has he has wanted to murder someone. He contemplate Wilson Fisk’s murder. Because everything he had tried at the time had not worked. Then Matt how found a way to prevent Fisk from hurting anymore people. There was no need to for him to kill - to commit that sin that would have made him no better than Fisk. 

Years before back when Matt had been in college, back when Elektra had been in his life she and him had broken into a house. Roscoe Sweeney’s house. The man who was responsible for his father murder. He hadn’t exactly lied when he had told Elektra that was all he had. There had been a part of Matt had wanted to give - to kill- more to the man that had killed his father. He hadn’t though. He couldn’t go that far. Once you crossed that line you could never go back and it’s harder to stay on the right path if you ever found it again. 

For the second time in his life Matt is tempted to kill. Why? To spare Jessica -who was just now getting back to a semblance of a happy life and was pregnant- from having to kill again. Though apparently she hadn’t killed Killgrave like she thought she had. 

Two years ago Matt had thought Wilson Fisk was the worst time of man. Then he learnt of Jessica’s story (how Killgrave had destroyed her bright future along with so many others) and then he had came across the man - if Killgrave could be called that. 

Matt beats Jessica’s rapist, the man who caused his friend (the only friend he has in his life now) night terrors, to bloody pulp in an alley. Killing isn’t his call. It’s Frank- the Punisher's- call and just this once Matt is willing to let him answer this call. Why? Because he will not let Killgrave destroy Jessica again along with her child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly do not believe that a hero has never been tempted (key word is tempted) to kill for the greater good or revenge. 
> 
> I will get around to posting the drabble where Frank says thank you (for killing Killgrave) to Jessica I just have to find the notebook I wrote it in... This drabble came about because I was wondering what Matt would do if he came across Killgrave that wasn't as dead as everyone thought instead of going to bed. (Btw, in the comics Killgrave can't actually control Matt so there's the interesting fact for the day. It's 12:59 so I can type day. ;) )
> 
> I hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.


	5. Danny boy's nicknames.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blind ninja," Danny continued now looking at Danielle's godfather slash Devil uncle. 
> 
> Before Jessica could laugh Danny turned his gaze towards her. 
> 
> "What ever it is that you are." Wow. Just wow. And Matt thought she was bad at being nice. 
> 
> "Classy," she retorted at Danny boy. The laughter she had felt earlier at Danny calling Matt blind ninja had evaporated. It was times like these she really wanted those damn laser eyes.

"We make a pretty good team," Danny tells them as they dig into their food. (The only reason she knows his name is because the media, along with Karen Page an old friend of Matt's, have hailed him as a hero because he has wanted to do what was best for people not his family's company, Rand, that's board members had been way to easy in digging dirt on.) 

Jessica bite back a snort. Sure they fought well together but honestly there was too much history (a mix of good,bad, and ugly to be frank which Jessica excels at) but Danny boy was new. He didn't know that Luke's current girlfriend, Claire, was Matt's ex and that she was Luke's ex that had became pregnant from their time together (but Matt was the only one who knew that at this table) and who had killed his wife. 

So yeah. Good at fighting, yes. But could they be a team like the Avengers were when they had so much history together? Not so much if Jessica had to bet. 

Instead of snorting Jessica tells him a straight up no. 

"What are you talking about?" The "immortal" Iron Fist (Jessica didn't really know what an Iron Fist was besides the fact his fist freaking glowed. Poor Matt he was the only one who couldn't punch through a wall when it came to the four of them.) asked her. 

Before Jessica could give a snarky retort (something she was so good at one might think it was another of her "gifts") Danny boy went on. 

"Bulletproof." Danny said looking at Luke. 

"Blind ninja," Danny continued now looking at Danielle's godfather slash Devil uncle. 

Before Jessica could laugh Danny turned his gaze towards her. 

"What ever it is that you are." Wow. Just wow. And Matt thought she was bad at being nice. 

"Classy," she retorted at Danny boy. The laughter she had felt earlier at Danny calling Matt blind ninja had evaporated. It was times like these she really wanted those damn laser eyes. 

Luke chuckled at her retort. Her stomach did something (she refused to think of it as butterflies fluttering about; she wasn't girly girl and never had been) at the noise of hearing him chuckle. 

Jessica looked at him for the first time in months. True she had seen and heard about him from the news and then latter helped and heard about when Matt had taken Luke's case when Claire and her had teamed up to convince Matt to take the case. But she hadn't really got a chance a chance to look at him until now because one couldn't really look at a person when battling evil ninja that could come back from the dead that was known as the Hand. 

Jessica thoughts were interrupted by Matt visibly stiffening. Jessica immediately dropped her fork (she and chop sticks never worked well) to see an old man with salt and pepper hair dragging a (what were those Asian swords called?) whatever the hell the thing was called across the carpet. 

The moment she noticed he was blind Jessica knew who the guy was. 

Stick. 

Matt's, along with the deceased Elektra, former mentor. The guy whose sarcasm matched her own or least that was what Matt her told her during one of their couch and sharing Rocky Road ice-cream bonding moments. 

What in hell had they gotten themselves into? Jessica wondered before her daughter (who was only just a few months old) came to mind. Jessica clenched her jaw. What had she gotten her daughter into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) I'm finally back! Sorry for taking so long to update. Though I've finally finished Luke Cage and Iron Fist. This chapter is a flash forward to the Defenders. It was based on a scene on the end (and you see Stick walk in on their meal in middle of the trailer so that's why he was added) of the Defender's trailer. Which I'm totally excited about (There's already a scene where Matt and Jessica snark at each other in it!) but I do pity poor Matt whose going to fight Elektra (who we see alive and fighting the Defenders in the trailer). 
> 
> 2.) Like I said on my tumblr account while I don't ship Claire and Luke (I'm still shipping Luke and Jessica) that doesn't mean I don't realize how awesome Claire is. She is the Alfred Pennyworth of the Defenders which if you don't know me that is high compliment. (Alfred, being the badass English Butler he is, takes cares of the Batfamily but has no problems calling them out for they're bullshit.) There will be no bashing of Claire but this will be a Luke/Jessica story. 
> 
> 3.) Also, who was everyone's three favorite characters in Luke Cage and Iron Fist? I loved Shades, Luke, and Claire in Luke Cage. Then I loved Madam Gao, Ward, and Colleen in Iron Fist.


	6. Small steps.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for the ending of Defenders.

Matthew Murdock was a fucking asshole, Jessica decided. There was this thing about not speaking ill of the dead but when Matt had knowingly choose to sacrificed himself than that rule got thrown out of the window. 

She wants to scream or get drunk but she does neither. The reason why she doesn't do the earlier is because once she's done here she going to see her daughter. Jessica won't be drunk for that.   
Instead she going to somehow to pull herself together by sitting on the concrete steps even though her ass is sore. She'll take the soreness over moving right now even though she has been a hell of a week and she's barely seen her daughter at all. 

Life moves on. It always had and it always will. Jessica had learnt that the hard way and tried to take a page of life's book. She can't do that - not this time. The self sacrificing idiot known as Matthew Murdock wasn't her friend. He was family like Trish was. Despite all of Jessica's objections about love he had became her family and he was dead. No he had chosen to die. Chosen to leave her and Danielle. 

Suddenly Jessica was hit with a realization. Her daughter would never see her god father again. Danielle had adored Matt despite just being a few months old. 

She wanted to scream at the world - at Matt self sacrificing Murdock because how could he do this? Jessica managed to hold back from screaming. It was already a challenge to just breath without screaming. 

It isn't to still someone clears their throat does she realize someone's in front of her. Jessica lifted up her head to see Luke just standing there at the bottom of the steps. 

"What are you doing here?" She manages to croak out. Briefly she wonders if the reason why he's here is bad and oh no. She can't- she just can't handle anymore shit. 

"Just came to see how your holding up," he answered before joining her on the steps. "Claire told me where you shared an office with him when I couldn't find you." 

"You didn't have to that," she tells him and Luke gives her this look. She can't name what it is but she's sure the look isn't pity. Thankfully so because right now she wouldn't be able to handle pity. 

"I know," is all he simply tells her. The silence between them is more than just awkward. 

"I don't know what to say," Jessica confessed to Luke. She really doesn't know what to say or to even talk about (because talking about things was just plain shitty even if it was "good" for you) especially with him. 

"Nothing that I don't need to say myself," Luke tells her. "After what happened between us we both could have handled it differently. Instead the earth had to shake before we found each other again." 

Jessica could tell him how she helped his case as an olive branch. Or that Claire and her had convinced Matt to take his case.   
She doesn't. 

Instead she does something she's needed to do for a long time. "What I did to you was-" 

"I know," Luke interrupts, "but we have to move forward." 

That's thing isn't it? Life moves on and they should move forward with it. But Jessica doesn't know how. Or if she can -no, she will have to. She has a daughter that needs her and Jessica won't do that to Danielle. 

"What happened at Midland Circle. It could have gone another way. It could have been either one of us lying dead at the bottom of that hole. You frustrate the shit of me. But, no. Let's not get into that. The thing is I just came to say I'm really, really glad it wasn't you," Luke confessed despite their past and Jess- 

She's more afraid than she ever was facing Killgrave or finding the Black Widow sleeping on Matt's couch that one time in his apartment. 

In her mind she can remember all the times Foggy and Matt could have became friends again but hadn't and look where they were. Matt dead and Foggy burying his grief in his work. 

Maybe moving forward didn't have to be jogging. Maybe it was one small step at a time. 

"Luke," Jessica paused. There in her mind again were memories of Foggy and Matt and what could have been but never would be. "There's someone you should meet." 

Luke sends her a look of confusion. "Her name is Danielle. She's yours." So much for a small step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this story. I made this chapter a mix of the ending of the Defenders and the Alias comics.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a genderbent version of a Felicity Smoak quote. 
> 
> These drabbles were inspired by Bluspirit92's series, Defensive Maneuvers, that I've fallen in love with.


End file.
